


Angel On My Shoulder {Sastiel}

by AxialVagabond



Series: Kiza's Dabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Minor Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Snuggling, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been having really bad nightmares, but has been ignoring them as much as possible. He refuses to talk about it, and starts turning into a shell of what he used to be. Dean starts to get worried and tries to help but Sam pushes him away. So Dean calls Cas for help, fluff mushy grossness ensues and they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel On My Shoulder {Sastiel}

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so this work is subject to change.
> 
> Anyway thanks for the read. if ya find any mistakes lemme know please. Happy readin'!
> 
> Written for an anon from my tumblr
> 
> Prompt - Sam is having nightmares, and Castiel has come to help

Sam jolted from his sleep, his heavy panting filling the otherwise silent room. He took a stuttered breath and sat up. Sam was shaking from the aftermath of his dreams, said dreams still clinging to him as he moved to get out of bed. He bent some once his feet touched the floor and rested his elbows on his knees, trying to calm his breathing and racing heart. Finally the dreams started to recede from the pedestal they had in his mind. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Dean poked his head in and Sam sighed some.

“You okay?”

“Just uh just a nightmare…fine,”

Dean nods but doesn’t leave. Sam watched him open the door wider and unclick his gun. Sam rolls his eyes and stares at his brother.

“Come on Sammy this is the third week I’ve heard you screamin’ these nightmares aren’t normal anymore.”

“I’m fine Dean,”

Dean huffed and stood in front of Sam. He ruffled his hair and smiled when Sam swatted at him. Sam glared and almost dared Dean to do it again.

“Sammy you need to talk to someone, seriously, I’m here for you, ya know that,”

“Dean I am fine, go back to bed.”

Dean huffed and Sam watched him leave. He glared at the place Dean stood, chewing on his lip. Sam sat up for a while just letting himself think. He didn’t want Dean to be right, nor did he want to accept how bad the nightmares got. He rubbed his face some looking over at the clock. It was 4 in the morning and Sam groaned. He laid back and fell asleep around 4:30. When he woke he was thankful that he had no more nightmares. Sam got up and did his normal routine before going out to the kitchen. He was greeted with a plate full of food and a coffee mug shoved into his hands.

“Thanks…”

Dean grunts and walks back to the stove. Sam sets down his food and eats silently. He looks back up to Dean and starts when he sees Castiel standing in the kitchen staring at him.

“Uh…hey Cas?”

“Hello Sam, Dean has informed me that you are having nightmares.”

Sam looks at his brother with a glare and Dean holds up his hands and walks out, mumbling about needing to go to the store.

“He made me aware that you refuse to talk to him,”

“Cas I’m fine,”

“You’ve barely slept in three weeks,”

“I’m fine.”

Cas huffs and sits in the chair across of Sam. Sam rolls his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Tell me about them,”

“Cas-”

“I am not asking,”

Sam huffs and sits back. After a moment he opens up to Cas, explaining all about his dreams. Cas listens intently and has a calming feeling around him. Sam finds himself spilling everything. Castiel sits back when Sam finishes and smiles to himself some. Sam looked better than when he first entered. He looked more at ease and less tense. Sam waited for Cas to speak.

“I am sorry you’re experiencing these dreams, unfortunately there isn’t anything I can do until tonight,”

“Cas you don’t have to do anything,”

Cas just smiles stands and walks over to Sam. He bends some and kissed the top of his head before standing up right.

“I would like to help,”

Sam froze and stared at the wall in front of him. Cas left the kitchen and he slumped. His mind was reeling, full panic mode. Sam tried to understand why Castiel kissed his head. Did he know of his feelings? Sam panicked more, worried the angel was just being kind and using what he had seen around him about comfort, and that the kiss didn't even mean anything.

"What if Cas knows fully what he was doing and I would have to deal with repercussions from Dean. Because I'm pretty sure Dean was crushing on the angel. Not that he'd ever admit it. There is no way Cas likes me! I mean for Christ sakes he called me abomination!"

Dean stood in front of the kitchen door listening to Sam mumble to himself, as he tried processes. Dean sighed after a moment and decided to go in. He made his presence loud and know in hopes that Sam would be shaken but that didn't seem to do anything as Sam kept talking. Finally after a few minutes Dean made his way over and shook Sam out of his stupor with a hand in his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dean staring at him with a worried quizzical look on his face.

“We need some food, I’m going shopping, are you okay?”

“Uh yes…yeah fine…”

“I’m gonna believe you just this once cause I need to get food or were not eating tonight. Cas is still here,”

Sam nods and Dean leaves. Sam gets up after a moment and practically runs out of the kitchen, effectively running into Cas. Castiel manages to catch the fluster hunter and set him right.

“Are you okay Sam?”

“I…w-what?”

“You’re heart rate is very high and you’re flushed, are you sick. Do I need to call Dean?”

“No he just left, I’m fine sorry,”

“Come watch a movie with me,”

“Uh sure Cas?”

Cas leads him away and they settle on the couch. Castiel gently coaxes Sam to rest his hens on his lap, much to the hunters protest. Eventually Castiel fixes him with a stern look and Sam rest his head in his lap quickly. The look reminded him of when Dean got annoyed when he wouldn’t eat dinner. Castiel snaps his fingers and a blanket rests along his body. The blanket was knitted and a dark red colour, it seemed to radiate heat, which helped Sam relax some. He raised a brow looking up at Castiel.

“Uh..?”

“The movie is on Sam, do be quiet,”

Sam snapped his mouth closed, smiling some at Cas’ tone. At some point during the movie Sam feels Cas’ fingers in his hair, softly running his nails against his scalp and playing with the hair. Sam finds himself relaxing completely and falling into a state of sleepiness. He shudders when Cas’ nails gently scrape against the hair near the base of his skull and he hears Cas breath out a laugh. Sam flushes and quickly sits up. Castiel stares down at Sam with confusion; he pats his thighs again.

“Cas…what’re you doing?”

“Soothing you, Dean said you liked your hair played with. Or you did when you were younger and woke from a nightmare, I thought it would help relax you and put you in a good place,”

“But why, you’ve never been this…attentive and caring towards me, it’s always been Dean,”

“Because I want to?”

“But why?”

Cas huffs and gives Sam with an annoyed look. Sam finds himself flinching under the gazing and casting his eyes down. Cas sighs and calloused fingers slide against his cheek, lifting up Sam’s head.

“Dean and I share a profound bond, but that will never compare to the feelings I hold for you, ever since I rebelled I tried very hard to ignore the feelings. You were an abomination in the eyes of Heaven. But I am not Heaven; I’m just from there. And in my eyes you’re no abomination, just a scared man, who only strives to do what’s right, even if the path seems wrong. I would like to help you, and care for you. Starting with these nightmares. However it progresses, that is to for the future to decide.”

Sam started at Cas, his face soft. He crumbles under his soft gaze and Cas watches as his shoulders slump.

“R-really?”

“Really what?”

“You mean uhm you mean all that?”

“Yes of course,”

“Shit…Cas…I thought you had the hots for Dean.”

“He is my best friend,”

Sam laughs and rubs his face.

“How did you know I had feelings for you?”

“I can read your thoughts Sam, same with Dean’s. I try not to, but you both are loud thinkers. Frankly it is quite taxing sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to be. Now can we continue the movie or do you have more questions?”

Sam thinks for a moment and then nods. He lies back down and Cas continues playing with his hair. The movie ends a little later and Sam had fallen asleep. Castiel smiled to himself and moved out from under Sam, very carefully. Once he was standing he bent and hooked his arms under the man, lifting him. He carried Sam into his room and laid him down. Castiel tucked him in and then went back into the common room and cleaned up. Dean came home at the moment and smiled.

“Heya Cas, where’s Sam I got him some presents.”

“He is taking a nap.”

“Good, ill wake him later.”

"Do you need help with the rest of the bags?"

"Uh nah ill be fine, i take it you both talked?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Dean grins and gestures to Castiel's slightly disheveled appearance. Cas tilts his head some and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that Sam and i might have been involved in sexual relations?"

"Dude.."

"Because we weren't, he fell asleep in my lap and i carried him to his room."

"Fell asleep in your lap huh?"

"Dean..."

"What!”

"You are very annoying."

Dean laughs and shakes his head before leaving the kitchen to get more bags. It take him three trips and Cas telling him he can just snap everything away before he is totally done. Dean sits at the table and smiles up at Cas.

"So what’d ya talk about?"

"Well he told me all about his dreams and how scared he is to sleep. Then you left and I asked him to watch a movie with me. And I remembered you telling me of how he liked his hair played with so I convinced him to lay down and I played with his hair. And he started questioning me and got defensive and I confessed my feelings for him. I think I started to cry when I said I wanted to care for him. Is that normal Dean?"

Dean smiles and laughs softly.

"Yeah Cas it's pretty normal, especially for us."

"Why?"

"Because in this life people aren't so kind usually."

"Can I confess something to you Dean?"

"Of course man,"

"I would like to take Sam out on a date,"

"Okay?"

"What is the procedure?"

"Procedure?"

"Yes, are there certain steps I must take?"

"Just asking him out, take him somewhere nice maybe to a cafe or a little library, he seems like he'd like that stuff."

"Okay."

"If it goes well you guys can continue on. Maybe go to a nice dinner."

"And you don't have any opposition?"

"Nah dude, just treat him right ya know?"

Cas nods and goes to say something before a scream echoes across the halls. Castiel gets up quickly and rushed away. He went into Sam's room and went to the man's side quickly. Sam was thrashing and calling out. Castiel carefully restrained Sam to stop the thrashing and then woke him up. Sam jerked and flew forward almost head butting the angel. Sam was panicked and shaking before his gaze settled on Cas. Castiel smiled softly and Sam and gently smoothed out his hair.

"You're okay, and safe,"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. Castiel let his hand slide down to Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into the touch and closed his eyes; his breathing was still rushed. Castiel moved forward some and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Would you like to talk about it?”

"No..."

"Would you like to stay here? Or go out? I believe Dean said he had presents for you?"

Sam doesn't respond, but leans into Cas more. Castiel hums and shifts Sam into a comfortable position. Sam nuzzles against Cas and gasps when he lays back. Castiel holds Sam to his form and plays with his hair.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"Scared..."

"I'm here. I will protect you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin', if ya'd like you can send me prompts on my tumblr or in a comment on this writing


End file.
